


First Touch

by LuminousLake



Series: Brotherly Love [1]
Category: An Uncomfortable Truth
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kinda?, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Possessive Behavior, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousLake/pseuds/LuminousLake
Summary: Jaeha wakes up one night to find his little brother in his room, on his bed...





	First Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm becoming obsessed with these two. I hope there will be more fanfictions for this fandom.

Sweet.

 

That was the first word that popped into Yoseob’s mind when his lips contacted the those that belonged to his older brother, Jaeha. He had always known that his brother would taste good, but didn’t expect him to be so delicious! He moaned in delight when his tongue grazed the moist skin of Jaeha’s lips. He wanted to be granted entry into that mouth, but unfortunately the older male was trying to push him away at the moment. Disappointment filled him, but he moved back a bit.

 

“Y-Yoseob…!” Jaeha sputtered, his breathing uneven as he tried to figure out what the heck was going on with his little brother while also trying to refill his air-deprived lungs. “What…? W-Why are you…?!” His sluggish and sleepy mind struggled to figure out why Yoseob was in his room at such a late hour, sitting on top of him, and…and…!

 

Yoseob couldn’t help but giggle at his sibling. People were always calling Yoseob cute, but to him, Jaeha was the most adorable thing on the planet. He was so easily flustered. Especially now, his face was so red that it practically glowed in the darkened room. He placed a hand on Jaeha’s warm cheek, stroking the reddened skin a bit. “I wanted to know what it felt like to kiss someone, Hyung.”

 

Teal eyes blinked. And then blinked again. “O-Oh,” he finally said. His mind still not firing on all cylinders. He gave his head a firm shake before getting up. Well, trying to, at least. Yoseob’s body was successfully keeping him pinned to the bed. “B-But, Yoseob…you shouldn’t be wasting your kisses on me, your bro! You need to save those for your special someone!”

 

The dark-haired male giggled again. His ebony eyes twinkling with mirth before he dived down and laid another kiss on his brother’s unguarded lips. “There is no one more special to me than you, Hyung.” And that was the truth. To him, Jaeha was his most important, precious person. And…

 

“…And I wanted to be your first kiss.”

 

Teal eyes opened so wide that it seemed like they would pop out of his head. His mouth was opening and closing, but no words were coming out. Most likely, the red-head was trying to formulate the words on why brothers weren’t supposed to kiss, or something close to that. But in the end, all he could choke out was, “W-Why would you just assume that you’re m-my first k…kiss…?!”

 

“Oh, am I wrong?” Yoseob hummed, something hardening in those ebony irises, yet the smile remained in place. There wasn’t anyone he could think of that could’ve stolen his Hyung’s precious first kiss. It couldn’t be anyone in his group of friends from school. Yura? A flash of anger coursed through his veins. No, he was sure he scared that…noona away.

 

If possible, Jaeha’s face turned a deeper shade of red. “W-Well no, but…”

 

“Good.”

 

Once again Yoseob claimed his brother’s lips. He was in luck this time around because he managed to catch the other with his lips parted. His tongue quickly began to map out the nooks and crannies of Jaeha’s mouth. He moaned happily at the taste. His brother tasted sweeter than the fruity beverages he liked to drink during recess. More intoxicating than any wine. He let his tongue interact with the other’s, teasing and cajoling it into dancing with his. There was hesitation at first, but Jaeha slowly started kissing back, his soft moan filling the room.

 

Pulling back from the kiss, Yoseob stared down at the figure below him. His Hyung’s eyes were closed and his swollen, pink lips were parted as he tried to catch his breath. His cheeks were still flushed and his dark red hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat.

 

All in all, it was an enchanting sight.

 

“Hyung…” Yoseob intoned out softly, his hand caressing his brother’s cheek again. He smiled when those dazed teal orbs focused on him. “Hyung, I want more.”

 

Alarm filled the older male. “We can’t possibly continue this!” he exclaimed, struggling to remove the body pressing him down to the bed. They had already gone far enough as it is! What would their parents think if they ever found out? What sort of trouble would break out if anyone found out about this?! “We should stop now before…ahhh~!”

 

Yoseob smiled sweetly at his moaning and squirming sibling. He was just too cute sometimes. “Your body is much more honest, Hyung,” he replied as he ground his hips down against Jaeha’s. He sighed happily as he listened to his brother’s moans and pants as he continued grinding their clothed, heated members against each other. “I can tell that it wants us to continue.”

 

“…Ha…Y-Yoseob, I don’t t-thin-mmph!” Jaeha felt his mind blur when he was kissed again.

 

A pleasant shiver went down Yoseob back when he saw how Jaeha went pliant with just a kiss. It was exciting to have his most precious person succumb to him, to be weakened and intoxicated by his touch. He then released those soft lips in order to place biting kisses on the other’s exposed neck. Every now and again he would bite into the flesh to leave a mark that no shirt would cover. That would show everyone that Jaeha was already taken!

 

Jaeha was briefly aware that his shirt was being removed from his person. He wanted to object to that, but the continuous grinding and the hot mouth trailing down his neck and to his chest were proving to be a good distraction. He never thought he would feel as good as he did right now, and never would’ve thought his little brother would be causing such feelings to well up inside him! A sharp gasp escaped when he felt a particularly hard bite to his one of his nipples before the hurt was soothed with a gentle lap of tongue. The older male tried to cover up his noises with a hand, but Yoseob wasn’t having any of that.

 

“Mom and Dad won’t be coming home tonight, so you can be as loud as you want, Hyung,” the dark-haired boy said with a smile. “I want to hear everything.” The small bedroom was filled soft moans and gasps as Yoseob proceeded to lick every inch of his brother’s naked, heated skin. He happily took note that Jaeha’s weak-points were his neck, chest, earlobes, and the back of his thighs. Just one touch was enough to drive the other male wild with desire.

 

“AH! Ha…oh…(gasp)…Y-Yoseob, I’m…ah…close…!”

 

While Jaeha was distracted in his haze of lust, Yoseob quickly slipped a finger into his mouth, coating the digit with saliva before pushing his hand down his brother’s pants. His fingers briefly brushed against the straining arousal and balls, before making it to the hidden entrance. With a gentle, yet unrelenting prod, his finger slid inside the warm cavern. He heard Jaeha squeak in discomfort, but didn’t let it stop him from pushing in further. Once deep inside, he crooked his finger just so to push against that secret pleasure spot while also giving a hard thrust of his hips.

 

It was enough to send Jaeha over the edge with a scream. “Ahhh~! Ah! Ah! Yoseob! Yoseob!”

 

Yoseob could feel a blossoming of warmth underneath him as Jaeha came in his pajama pants. He too had found release upon hearing his treasured person scream his name just like a lover would.

 

That alone had made him very happy.

 

Reluctantly, the ebony eyed boy slipped from his perch to get clean clothes for the both of them. Jaeha lay still in the bed, passed out from all of the excitement and sensations done to him. After cleaning and dressing them both, Yoseob crawled back into bed and snuggled in his brother’s limp arms. He was sure that Jaeha would have a lot of questions in the morning, but for now he was content to bask in the quiet afterglow until then. Snagging one of Jaeha’s hands, he intertwined their fingers and let his eyes close for the night.

 

“Good night, Hyung…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna make this a series.


End file.
